The Cupboard
by MrSpotty88
Summary: Second year, a year of great changes. Many things changed for Harry, what would have happened if another change happened? The meeting of a abused Ravenclaw and the Golden Gryffindor.


The Cupboard, 2.1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any ideas that might be in this story. This story was originally a Rorschach's Blot's Odd Ideas Chapter (100). I hope to write to his standard.

Line Break

Scottish Highlands

Hogwarts Castle

2nd Year Gryffindor Boys Dormitory

January 3, 1993

A snow white owl glad's down a stretch of stone hallway, and judging by the dark scallops it's a female owl. Farther down the hallway a group of five girls are seen dragging a smaller blond girl in the middle, dragging her to a small broom closet; which was barely big enough for the older girls to push the younger one into.

During this, the soft barking of the snowy owl was heard. The group of second-year Ravenclaws jumped in surprise at the noise, but seeing that it was only an owl they returned to their work. After several minutes, and a surprisingly large amount of struggling from the smaller girl, they managed to shove her into the broom closet.

The group of older girls paused for a moment, relishing in the feeling of being able to push someone around, instead of being pushed around. Giggling, they run off to their warm beds, never thinking that the young blonde would not be found and let out. Instead she would eventually force the door open after two days, her already fractured mind completely shattering, and to for ever see creatures that would only exist in her mind.

That is what would have happened, and in many different realms, that is what happened. But, one simple thing would change all of this, thanks to one single, completely simple thing. The snowy owl was named Hedwig, her pet human was named

Harry Potter and she was his familiar.

Harrys' dream was, in his own words, bloody fantastic! He was flying over the Scottish Highlands that surrounded Hogwarts. Dipping and diving over the Black Lake, zipping around corridors and under knights' armor. He dipped his wings to go back to the Owlery when some noise caught his attention.

"PLEASE, PLEASE! LET ME GO! I HAVEN"T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!" A young girl's voice was heard crying out.

He couldn't make out what was spoken next, as there were too many voice's talking at once. Harry furiously flapped his wings, tying to build up enough speed to get to the girl that sounded distressed.

PLEASE...no, No, NO! DON'T PUT ME IN THERE! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! BUT PLEASE, DON'T PUT ME IN THERE!" The girls' voice started to screech in fear, as the soft sounds of her sobbing was made audible to him.

Diving into the hallway, Harry finally saw the group of girls whose voices he heard. It was a group of second-year Ravenclaws girls, who were pushing a first-year girl into a small broom closet. He gave a bark in protest, hopping that it would tell the older girls to leave the younger one alone. It instead made them push the younger girl completely into the closet, locking it from the outside and running off, giggling like mad. As they ran off, the girl that they had pushed into the closet started to shriek and cry, pleading, and begging for them to let her out.

Harry felt his body give a shriek in anger as it banked around and started towards the Gryffindor Tower.

Scottish Highlands

Hogwarts Castle

2nd Year Gryffindor Boys Dormitory

January 3, 1993

Harry woke with a quiet a big of a start, and also quite a bit of pain for the extra hard nip that his pet snow owl, Hedwig, had given him right on the tip of his nose. He looked groggily at his now evil owl, which then promptly proceeded to clip the back of his head with her right wing. She then gave him a look that promised a even hard nip was in his future if he didn't get up right now!

She flapped her wings and started towards the Common Room, when she noticed that he was still in his bed. She banked around, and landed at the head of his bed. She then began to stare at him. Stare, with her large, round eyes that almost looked to be made of freshly melted gold.

When he still did not get up, she hopped down onto his bed and brought up one of her feet and slowly flexed the, as Harry quickly noted, rather sharp looking claws.

With the threat given, and received, Harry quickly got out of bed, only to receive a wing to the back of his head once again.

"Hedwig! I'm up, I'm up! Stop it already!"

"PRECK!"

"Wha-"was as for as Harry was able to say before his now truly evil owl dropped a cloak on his head, one that she did not have the moment before, and tried to pull him towards the Common Room.

Having lost yet another battle with his owl, Harry started to follow his now demented pet to the Common Room, down the stairs, and after several minutes into a stretch of vaguely familiar hallway that was quick to make his stomach begin to drop. Seeing his owl start to attack an even more vaguely familiar broom closet door filled him with a sense of dread, hoping that it this all was just a dream.

Praying, with all the faith a young 12 year old had, that it was still just a bad dream, he ran up to the door and tried with all his might, adrenaline filling his veins as he started to hear the soft sobbing of a young girl inside, to get the BLOODY THING OPEN!

After feeling what he thought was his elbow popping from the effort, he paused and looked around for anyone who could help.

The only people around were him, the girl inside that closet, and Hedwig.

"Hedwig, I can't open the door! Hurry, go try to get a professor!"

"Preck!" The look Hedwig gave him, told him everything she meant it to, 'Are you a Wizard or not?'

"ALOHOMORA!"

A quiet click could be heard as the door was unlocked. Harry quickly put his wand away as he opened the strangely heavy wooden door. As he cautiously peered into to inky darkness that seemed to fill the closet, a small part of what little remained of his innocent died. Setting down in a fetal position, rocking herself back and forth was the blonde Ravenclaw he saw in his dream.

Her head was between her chest and her legs. Her soft sobbing echoed around the closet, her blue and green striped nightgown was torn in several places. But, the one thing that was pissing Harry off, far more then anything Malfoy had ever said was the words she kept repeating to herself.

"They'll let me out, it's just a joke. It's just a joke, they'll let me out."

Harry quietly walked into the closet and as gently as he could, put his hand on her head…which was unfortunately the worst possible thing he could have done. The girl, feeling a hand on her head, quickly shot up her left leg as she began to fall back, whose shin solidly connected with Harrys' groin, causing him to collapse into a moaning, groaning lump on the ground.

The young girls' eyes shot opened at both the sound of her shin impacting and the various noises that Harry was started to make. Her large doe like grey eyes, shining with unshed tears, opened wide in shock. She began to try and fold herself into an even smaller ball, and started to whimper at the pain she was expecting that she would go through for striking back at someone, as she was now conditioned to do so, all thanks to the older RavenClaw girls.

As the young girls' sobbing began to reach a hysterical pitch, Harry was able to push the pain away and move his hand near the blonde, in an admittedly weak attempt to try and comfort her. He watched in first shock and then horror as the girl tried to ball up even more, reveling both bruises and hand marks. Some of which, looked to be weeks or even months old.

A completely mind numbing, though not as much since he joined the Wizarding World, thought shot through Harrys' head, 'She's being abused…by her own house!?'

The thought that a house would abuse one of its own never occurred to him; McGonagall herself said that a house would be like their family, that they could to one another if they needed help, if they were having problems!

'Well' Harry thought, 'mine doesn't treat me any better.' Harry was bitterly reminded at his houses current behavior towards him when it was revealed that he was a Parselmouth, all thanks to Lockhart failed attempt at a Dueling Club.

Harry shook himself out of his, arguably reasonable, self-pity, he was hoping that the girl wasn't hurt, and the fear that she might be made Harry try to drag her out of the closet.

He was hoping that Madam Pomfrey was still wake and in the Hospital Wing.

The young girl didn't know what was going on, so she fought like her life depended on it, busting Harrys' lips and breaking his nose, while the soft barking of Hedwig was in the background. Harry couldn't help but think that his pet was laughing at him.

Scottish Highlands

Hogwarts Castle

Medical Ward

January 3, 1993

Poppy was, if anyone asked about her, very nice. And a She-Demon to deal with if she even had the hint that you were injured. If you'd ask Poppy herself about it, she would huff and say that they needed someone to look after them, since they can't do it themselves. She would then pull you into an exam for asking such as silly question.

If asked about the event when she had Mr. Potter and Miss Lovegood, she'd tell you that it was private and if you ask again she would find something very wrong, that would require something very invasive and humiliation to fix it...in public if possible.

Poppy didn't know why she was still up, although she was glad for the Hot Chocolate that Middy brought her. Huffing, she glanced up at the clock and jumped in surprise, it was almost 2 in the morning!

'I wonder' Poppy wondered to herself, 'maybe I should take a Sleeping potion, if only to try and get some rest.'

She started towards the potion's cabinet that contained said potion, when a bloody and gasping student busted into the Wing, carrying another, smaller, student. She quickly hurried over to the pair and was startled to find that the bloody student was one of her, privately of course, favorite patients…Harry Potter. Quickly, she cast several blood clotting charms at Harry, and after putting the small blonde girl that he was carrying onto a bed, set his nose. It would have a slight bump at the end, but it was the best she could do at the moment.

She'd have to separate the two until she could find out exactly the reason for two young students to be out and about at this time of night. Especially when one of them was crying, with bruising, and the other was bloody.

"Mr. Potter, please go into my office and wait for me. I want to talk to the young lady first, and calm her down. Don't look so worried Mr. Potter; I'm sure you had nothing to do with her condition. After I calm her down, I'll come talk to you."

Harry, at first, looked like he wanted to argue with her, he began to open his mouth, then closed it and started to walk, rather unsteadily she noticed, back to her office.

Poppy hurried over to the potion's cabinet and took two potions, a Calming Draught and a Dream-Less Sleep. Handing the Calming Draught over to the small blonde girl, she murmured encouragements to have her drink the potion, Poppy couldn't help but chuckle at the revolted and disgusted look that appeared on the girls' face.

"Ok deary, I'm Poppy Pomfrey, the nurse here at Hogwarts. I need you to tell me your name, year, and what house your in….also I need you to tell me what happened to you and who did this to you?"

Poppy looked worried as the young girl started to cry again, she knew that the Calming Draught would keep a person calm unless there was sever mental or emotional trauma, but even through see knew that, she couldn't help but be disturbed at the girl crying. She was hopping that young mister Potter didn't have anything to do with her condition.

"M...my name is L... Luna Lovegood..." The girl's voice then broke down and she began to sob helplessly.

As the now named Luna Lovegood started to spin her tell, Poppy was slowly becoming more and more angry with Filius, a bit a teasing from the older students was expected, but this! This was inexcusable! It seemed that several of the second-year girls teased Miss. Lovegood about her newspaper of choice, 'The Quibbler'. In October, they started to play small pranks on her, and then they began to hide her clothes and school items. And once it was known that she was terrified of close, dark places (thanks to one of Severus's Slytherins, she was going to have a talk with him about that!), they started to lock her in closets at first for only a few moments, a half hour here and there, but then they began to lock her in for hours at a time!

The Nerve of them!

Now, by early January, they thought it would be funny to lock her in a closet and wait for someone else to let her out.

As the poor girl finished her story, tears now dried on her face, Poppy handed her a vial of Dream-Less Sleep that she had meant for herself. After placing a thick wool blanket over the now sleeping girl, she moved to her office and the waiting conversation with Mr. Potter.

A.N. Ok, this is Chapter 1 of The Cupboard version 2.0. Longer and no longer is it mainly Rorschach's Blot's chapter. If more people like this version, I'll replace the original chapter and put it in a One-Shot bit.

Ok, I think those who told me that something's were spelled wrong; I fixed those that have been pointed out. The grammar is bit harder, as I am not the best at grammar, nor is my grammar checker that good. So if you spot something, please tell me.

So…review!

A.N. II. Ok, slight rewrite. Changed a few things, made it flow a bit better, and added about five hundred or so words, overall a nice, simple rewrite.


End file.
